Artie-Finn Relationship
The Artie-Finn Relationship, most commonly known as Artinn, Fartie or Frankenwheels, was the friendship between Artie Abrams and Finn Hudson. During their time together, Finn has helped Artie with numerous issues; for example, standing up to his teammates and rescuing him from a port-a-potty in the Pilot. Artie has also done things for Finn like dedicating songs and showing his support towards him. For quite a long time, they were the two main lead male singers for New Directions. They have also both been in both glee club and the football team together. Episodes S1= Finn is told to bully Artie by his teammates, he ends up refusing and rescues Artie from the port-a-potty instead. When Puck asks why Finn is helping "that loser", Finn responds by saying they are all losers and that he's not afraid of being called a loser because he can accept that is what he is. Finn then wheels Artie back to the auditorium and they perform Don't Stop Believin' together with the New Directions. (Pilot) During the performance of Proud Mary, Finn sings the line about the song being for Artie. When the song finishes, Finn is one of the people who is surrounding Artie, giving him a pat on the back and smiling at him. (Wheels) When the Glee Club comes up with a plan to show their support for Finn and Quinn, they perform Lean on Me which Artie has a lead solo on. (Ballad) After Finn's performance of Hello, I Love You, Artie reaches out for a high five and Finn reaches out his hand to high five him, but then the high five ends up being rejected. (Hell-O) |-| S2= Artie asks Finn to get him onto the football team in order to try and win Tina back. Instead, Coach Beiste takes her anger out on Finn and kicks him off the football team. (Audition) Artie interrupts Finn and Azimio's fight in the corridor. They share a handshake, symbolizing they are friends. When Artie says "bouncy bouncy" to Rachel, Finn tells him to stop. Finn and Artie also perform Stronger together and Coach Beiste finally allows them to join the football team. (Britney/Brittany) Finn and Artie perform She's Not There, along with the other football team members. When the hockey team is about to slushie them, Artie cowers behind Finn to avoid getting hit. Later on, when most of the football team have quit, Artie is one of the players who is still playing alongside Finn. Artie and Finn also perform in Thriller/Heads Will Roll together. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) During Artie and Mike's performance of PYT (Pretty Young Thing), Finn ends up dancing in his chair and at the very end of the song, he yells "tenderoni" showing his enthusiasm. (Silly Love Songs) |-| S3= To help Puck pass his European Geography test (and to graduate), Finn gets most of the guys from the club to help him out with a plan. In the plan, he uses Artie as the distraction by telling him that he is going to fall into the pool that Puck is cleaning. The two of them later help quiz Puck with the other guys in the choir room. (Choke) Before the seniors perform In My Life, Artie gives a heartfelt speech saying that with all the dedications being thrown around McKinley, he wanted to make sure that Finn didn't get missed out. He then points out that the reason why the song is being dedicated to Finn is because Artie feels that Finn is someone he never thought would be his friend when he first rolled down the hallways. He had their backs before Glee club was cool and due to the fact that he was on the football team, he had a lot to lose and people forget the sacrifices he made. Due to all this, Artie and New Directions wanted to thank him. Finn is clearly very touched by this gesture and after the song ends, the two of them share a hug. (Goodbye) |-| S4= At the start of the episode, Artie goes to see Finn at the tire shop, saying that Finn needs a friend to help him get his confidence back. Artie reminds Finn of how he dedicated a song to him in Goodbye, and offers Finn the job to co-direct Grease with him, Finn accepts and they work together on casting the roles and directing the musical. Artie brings in Mike and Mercedes to help with the play as choreographer and vocal coach respectively, which cheers Finn up. (The Role You Were Born to Play) With Mr. Schue putting Glee Club in Finn's hands, Finn considers ideas for Sectionals for the theme "Foreign". When Finn thinks of the idea to perform the band Foreigner's songs in foreign languages and with foreign dance moves, Artie asks, "Wait, are you serious, that was your best idea?" When Finn comes up with the superhero Dynamic Duets assignment, Artie comments that it is a slightly better idea. (Dynamic Duets) When Finn asks Santana, Puck, Mike, Quinn and Mercedes to mentor the Glee Club, he first introduces them to the newbies. He says they were Show Choir Legends and that they could be President of United States next year to which Artie replies, "I'm not too sure about that.." (Thanksgiving) Due to New Directions' loss at Sectionals, the Glee Club splits into different school clubs because the season is over. When Finn finds out about the splitting up, he makes a meeting in the auditorium and he consults with them. He tells Artie that the thing on his hat upon joining the marching band looks like a peacock died on his head, Artie saying it's called a plume. Finn is disappointed at Artie and New Directions' decision. He says to Artie that he was the one who called him from the tire shop to come direct the musical and live up from his dead dreams. (Swan Song) Finn finds Artie wounded from his fall on ice because his wheelchair slipped on the ramp. Finn brings Artie to the school nurse, who tells Artie to rest while she calls his mom. Finn helps Artie to lie down. In Artie's dream, Finn is shown to be a bully, and still in high school. Artie defended Kurt from Finn, Puck, Ryder, Mike, Jake, and Sam. Finn also calls Artie's performance of Feliz Navidad gay. (Glee, Actually) Finn asked Artie to search through decades of vintage porn to find Sue's centrefold. Artie proudly says that he has come to the right person. Artie also tells Finn that he isn't comfortable, being in the calender because he feels like his body is broken. Finn tells Artie that it is ok and that he thinks that he is brave for talking to him about it. (Naked) Finn asks Artie for help to find Emma, he tells him that he should ask her parents, Rusty and Rose Pillsbury, and Finn follow his advice. Soon afterwards, a ginger Finn claims that she was gonna help Artie to get a scholarship, both of them posing as redheads to wheedle Emma's address out of them. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) |-| S5= Artie sings in Seasons of Love in honor of Finn at the begining of the episode, showing that he is very mournful about his death. Later he leads in the singing of Fire and Rain along with Sam, and watches the other performances of the episode visibly moved. (The Quarterback) Songs S1= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''In My Life by ''The Beatles. ''(Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *Feliz Navidad'' by José Feliciano. (Glee, Actually) |-| S5= ;Related Songs *''Fire and Rain by ''James Taylor. (The Quarterback) Gallery Artie-and-finn.jpg Finn Artie Times Square.jpg Glee201img9.jpg Fartieduets.jpeg Mike-mercedes-finn-and-artie.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho1 500.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho2 500.jpg Finn_Artie_GaBoF.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho3 250.jpg Tumblr md0y0ppyak1qhoazho4 250.jpg 315GLEEEp215Sc2022-1322965324737367754.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0034.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0067.jpg HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0068.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0143.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0340.jpg tumblr mhjwftYKu91qedwo7o2 250.gif tumblr mhjwftYKu91qedwo7o1 250.gif tumblr mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o8 r1 250.gif tumblr mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o2 250.gif tumblr mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o1 250.gif tumblr mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o7 r1 250.gif tumblr mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o6 r2 250.gif tumblr mhjo64o4BD1rq6xb4o5 r2 250.gif BaGoFCap5.png images34653q4345.jpg imagesdsfsdfsdf.jpg Don't Stop Believin' Rachel Solo.jpg Finn and artie.png Tumblr mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko3 250.gif Tumblr mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko6 250.gif Tumblr mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko5 250.gif Tumblr mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko7 250.gif finn and artie handshake.jpg Tumblr n89japl5771qaxxelo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n89japl5771qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Finn/Artie Tongue Tied.gif RYBTP.gif Fartie Glease.jpg RYBTP.gif artie and finn.png Fartie Glease.jpg Fartie Glease.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships